Melinda Phoebe Halliwell
Melinda Phoebe Halliwell Melinda is the oldest daughter of Piper and Leo. Melinda was named after ancester (Melinda Warren) and her aunt (Phoebe Halliwell.) She is currently ten years old. Best Quote- ' '"I don't play witch I am a witch have been since I was born" Melinda Halliwell, May 2014. What her name says about her Melinda is a Greek name that means Honeybee. Melinda is a kind of friend that will stick with you through thick and thin. She is loyal and everyone loves her kind nature. She can accomplish anything she puts her mind to. She is also beautiful inside and out. Melinda has a temper and it is wise not to mess with her unless you want to be seriously hurt. Melinda is amazing and everyone who knows her is very lucky. Apperance Hair Melinda has dark brown hair and matching eyes. At age nine Melinda had meduim length hair. Clothes At age nine it was mentioned Melinda didn't have a certains style and wear pretty much anything. Mortal life Family Melinda has a mom and dad, along with two older brothers and a baby sister. Melinda was at the hospital the day her sister Aria was born. She has happy to meet her. The next day she was at Aria's wiccaning, she blessed and accepted her into the family by saying "Blessed be." In April 2007 Melinda had to spend the day with her brothers and sister. She was happy about this and enjoyed her time with them. Socially Melinda is a social butterfly but prefers to have just a few friends. She hasn’t h ad any problems connecting to mortals, though she did once reveal her secret. Schooling Melinda seems to enjoy school, though she’s an average student. She doesn’t cause much trouble at school anymore. In May 2017 it was mentioned Melinda loved school and was an above average student. Magic life Melinda is a white-lighter witch and charmed one. In May 2017 it was mentioned Melinda didn't test the limits or explore magic she knew the rules and was very cautious of who was watching when she used magic. Powers She had her orb shield while still in the womb, so she was born with this power. Melinda got her power of levitating while in the care of Paige and Henry, in May 2007, she was two months old at this time. Melinda got her orbing powers when she orbed to Paige's house by herself in Jan 2008 In Jan 2011 Melinda got her power of sensing when she told Wyatt Chris was in the tree house, the boys had been playing hide and seek which is why Chris was looking for Wyatt. How Magic affects her life In January 2015 Melinda's best friend Alyssa found out about magic when she saw Paris orb during the New Year’s Eve party. Melinda was worried Alyssa would see her as a monster but was surprised when Alyssa still wanted to be friends. Melinda has fun showing Alyssa magic but makes sure Alyssa doesn’t take advantage of her. Training Melinda began her witch and charmed one training at the age of two after she had to vanquish a demon that wanted to kill her. Melinda completed her training sometime at age 8. After having high grades in her white-lighter class Melinda was given a test run by the Elders in March 2017 at the age of ten. She along with her brothers were given three young magic relam witches too look after for a week. Though she did have trouble keeping them from harm she passed the test. Training methods In June when a fake demon attack ended up with the parents begin kidnapped, Wyatt decided to call the police. This caused her to be placed in a girls foster home for the night. The next when Billie came to the foster home Melinda helped her find the missing parents. Melinda then helped orb the parents out a whole in the ground. Only then did Melinda learn that it had been a fake demon attack as part of her magic training. Vanquishing Double cursed part 2 In March 2011 Melinda used the power of three with her brothers to vanquish the wizard who cursed Wyatt and Chris. The attack at magic camp In July 2015 Melinda was at magic camp when a demon attacked. Instead of hiding with the others, Melinda and her siblings and cousins vanquished hundreds of demons. Magic situations A day as her aunt In July 2010 on Friday the 13th Piper was teaching Melinda and her brothers a potion. When Piper turned around only for a moment, Melinda added a bunch of ingredients and potion exploded into a puff of smoke, causing her to switch bodies with Prue. She was then brought to the attic to fix her mess. Melinda looked at all the ingredients and pointed to a blue plant. She remembered putting in because it was her favorite colour. Melinda circled the table repeatedly while taping her finger on her chin. When Melinda was tired Piper gave her an energy potion, this was a mistake. As soon as Melinda drank the potion she started running around like crazy, she was super hyper. Piper had to strap Melinda to a chair. It took a good hour for her to calm down enough to focus. Later on Piper casted a remembering spell on her, and she remembered she had put a little bit of everything into the potion. The case of the missing Easter bunny In April 2011 she helped the adults by sensing Billie, which lead to them finding the Easter bunny and Ava since Billie was near them. Now you see me, now you don't In May 2011, on Friday the 13th she was turned invisible by Kat who refused to reverse it. At the end of the rainbow In March 2012 Melinda went with her siblings and cousins to go ask the leprechauns for permission to find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Melinda was capture by demons and thrown into a cell in a cave with her siblings, cousins and Billie. When Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe arrived to save them, Melinda did her share of vanquishing the demons, since it was a perfect time to practice vanquishing. The Halloween of Animals In October 2009 Melinda was turned into a Chicken the night before Halloween. Her first power of three spell In November 2009 Melinda had to learn a power of three spell to defeat a demon who wanted to kill her. Kidnapped around the world In March when the adults were kidnapped Melinda helped save them. Her job was to orb home all the adults after they were rescued. The bad luck bottle of good luck In March 2014 she used a bottle of Luck on Alyssa so she'd pass her test. However this backfired causing her bad luck, Melinda then took it upon herself to reverse the damage. School of evil In March 2015 Melinda got a hold of a dangerous potion Leo brought home from magic school. She took it to school to show Alyssa. However some older kids knocked her down and the vile smashed on the ground. This caused the entire school to go evil. Family wars In April 2015 Melinda used her powers to attack a group of mortal siblings at school who were bullying her and her family. The cursed birthday gift The day after her ninth birthday in March 2016, Melinda recived a bracletet as a gift from a girl she had never seen at school. It turned out it was cursed and caused Meilnda to have bad luck and bad timing, her powers were messed up or not working all together. Melinda was brought to the elders and discovered she couldn't take the braclete off. After cousin vanquished the demon who cursed her, the braclete came off and she was back to normal. Development Behaviour Ages 0-3 At first Melinda was not an easy baby at night. However when she was about four months old she became an easy baby both at night and during the day. Around age two Melinda was copying Tamora’s bad behaviour. She was causing trouble at pre-school and even at home. She was stubborn and argumentative. She was always getting into trouble and was often acting like a spoiled brat. Ages 4- 9 When she was four it was the same, still bratty and argumentative. However she started to change when she was around five and a half. She started to behave better, though she still acts out regularly. However she no longer acts up at school, or if she does its very rare. She listens more but is still a sneaky little girl at most times. Ages 10-12 At the age of ten Melinda enjoyed getting out her engergy and playing with her friends. In May 2017 it was mentioned ten year old Melinda was pretty well behaved and listen rather well, she always wanted to be in the spot light and got upset if she wasn't. 'Maturity' Now she’s still sneaky but has grown out of her trouble making stage. She’s grown from: every two hour feedings, tantrums, learning to walk and talk, coming into her powers and potty training, into wanting to try new foods, accepting the word no, playing socially with her friends, and training to be a charmed one and white-lighter. Other Development In January 2009 Melinda was sitting on a chair like a big girl for the first time. Around the age of four Melinda was in the stage where she wanted to dress herself though she put on her clothes backwards. The first time Melinda ever cooked was in In January 2012 when she helped her parents and brothers cook the meal for the New Year’s Eve party. By the age of five Melinda could dress herself. Personality, interest and Hobby development Melinda learned she loved dancing after having been signed for Ballet in August 2011 when she was four. She continued dance lessons ever since and fell in love with any type of dancing. Melinda is very outgoing, loud, talkative and friendly. She also loves getting attention, especially when she’s dancing. Her favorite thing to do is dance, and like her mother she enjoys cooking, this started around the age of seven. In December 2015 Melinda danced on stage in her school talent show while Kat sang. Relationships Melinda and Aria. Like her brothers Melinda wasn’t happy she was going to be a big sister. However that all change when she found out it was a girl. She then started to love the idea of having a little sister, and still loves being a big sister. She always wants to hold Aria, play with her and feed her. That’s not a bad relationship for sisters with almost nine years of age difference. Melinda and her cousins Melinda is two months older than her oldest cousins and almost 9 years older than Passion, Penny and Mackenzie who are currently her youngest cousins. Melinda is very close with Tamora, Kat and P.J. mostly because they are the same age. She doesn’t socialize much with her other cousins but doesn’t seem to mind them. Though she does play with little Henry and Parker often'.' Alyssa and Melinda Alyssa and Melinda are best friends not matter what. Alyssa knows Melinda’s magical secret but doesn’t take advantage of her, and liked her before she knew about it. They have lots in common and hang out at school every day. In May 2016 the girls had a fight but in the end made up. Cool facts .Melinda looks exactly like the daughter Piper saw in 1998 when she travlled in time to the year 2009. However that Melinda was an only child born in the very early 2000. The real Melinda was born in 2007 therfore being the age of two in 2009. .Melinda finished her magic training before Tamora, Kat and P.J. who had all started the same time as her. .It wasn't long after the show ended when Melinda was convinced. .What her name says matches her personality Quotes "This is so stupid, I'm out of here" Melinda when on a time out, Jan 2010. "That's it, Chris you're bossy, we're not your toys" Melinda to Chris, May 2011 "Uh man busted" Melinda when she got busted using her sensing power while play gold fish to sense the other person's cards, June 2011 "I did? Oh look at that I did, silly me" Melinda to P.J. when she put the toy water bottle in the oven, Sep 2011. "Say that again and I'll orb you into a volcano" Melinda to Tamora in Jan 2015. "Tamora Piper Mitchell, be nice or I'll send you to a volcano" Melinda to Tamora, Jan 2016